One heart One sound
by R3aL
Summary: Kairi was always shy when it came to school problems but when on stage everything dies out and all that mattered was just her.
1. Chapter 1

R3aL: Hi everyone! Now I know I have other Fanfics to do but I my mind is currently on the frits when it comes to them procrastination. Well I have a lot of new ideas especial for my own non-anime stories but this one was really something I wanted to get done! Okay so this is a KH high school fanfiction and the main couple is of course Sora and Kairi! Before I forget this is all in Kairi's POV until I say other wise.

Disclaimer: I wanted to say that I don't own Kingdom Hearts if I did Demyx would still be around, Sora and Kairi would have kissed already and Riku would be… I haven't thought of it yet. (Hehe) I also don't own the songs okay so don't ask. Maybe if I feel like it I create one or something.

Xxxx

I entered the dark lit halls seeing the lights blinking on and off. I could hear the slamming of doors and loud talking. I turned one corner as the sounds got louder, the laughing and the snickering were so loud. Finally I got to my destination and sighed to my self as I opened the long battered compartment that I called a locker. Putting away my bag I pulled out my books and closed the compartment and as soon as I did I saw someone standing there just staring at with a large smile. Hey Kairi ready for class! Said the young girl with brown hair. I smiled back at her and nodded. "Lets go Selph." I said walking to class. Selphie followed behind me skipping along the way. "So are we still on for tonight cause Namine and Ollete really want to know?" Selphie asked catching up to me. I turned to look at her and laugh. "Selph we've been doing this for five years of course I'm going" I said looking forward again. "Just wanted to make sure!" She said. After a few moments of silence Selphie started a new conversation but to be honest I wasn't really listening.

My mind went into daydream mode like it always did around this time sometimes I would unconsciously nod my head to act like I'm listening surprisingly I nodded at all the right times. "Kairi watch out!" I heard Selphie say but before I could process what she said I came face to face with something hard and immediately fell to the floor. After what seemed like forever I opened my eyes to see a few people staring at me. "Kairi are you okay!" I heard Selphie say pulling me up! I groaned touching my cheek feeling the full effect of the what hit me. " What just happened I asked watching people walk away one by one. "You hit the classroom door." She said dusting me off. Before I could say anything else I heard snickering coming from the other side. "Always a cluts I see." I heard the voice say. I looked over seeing five guys laughing at the current situation. Selphie turned to glare at them but they had already left down the hall. "Those asses are just jealous of you Kairi." Selphie handing me my books. Taking the item I sighed. "Jealous of me ha that's a laugh." I said laughing sarcastically.

Its been like this for as long as I could remember I was always the one that got taunted be those guys. Was it because they were more popular than me and they wanted to see me crash and burn. Hell yes! Its like they don't like me or something or maybe its just Sora the so called leader of the group. He's always the one to say something and he always ends up winning every argument there is. Then there's Riku, Sora's silver haired best friend he's the basketball star of the group and the so called pretty boy. Roxas is probably the nicest one in the group he doesn't really talk much though. The other two Tidus and Hayner there okay I guess I would put them in the same category as Roxas. All the girls in this place I call hell are practically in love with them and to boost there popularity they're in a band called Remain. I've never heard any of there songs but people tell me there really good but based off my hatred for them (mostly Sora) I would say its stupid. Going back to current times I entered the classroom with Selphie and thus is the start of my day here at Destiny High.

**Xxxx**

**R3aL: Okay I know its short but don't worry the next chapter will be longer than this.**

**Please review it makes me happy to see what you think of my work! Thank you!**


	2. Karaoke night

**R3aL: Okay this is the first chapter of my fic one sound one heart I hope you like it!**

**Sora: Of course they will I'm in it!**

**R3aL: Yeah the only reason there gonna like this is because of you. Rolls eyes**

**Sora: Damn straight!**

**R3aL: Okay Mr. Popularity why don't you do the disclaimer.**

**Sora: R3aL does not own any of the characters or songs that are in this fic. On with the story!**

**R3aL: Hey that's my line!**

**Sora: True but I say it better. Walks away**

**R3aL: *Glares* Arrogant little… **

Finally the day was done it was time to let loose and go wild. For this day is Friday and other than Saturday this is the day when teenagers have some fun especially for these four girls. "Karaoke night!" Said an overly excited Selphie. "Do you have to be so loud?" Kairi said covering her ears. "Yeah I bet the whole island can hear you!" Said the brown haired Ollete who was just as excited as Selphie but not as energetic. Sometimes she wished her Selphie was more like Namine. She looked over to her blonde friend Namine who seemed to be looking away from the two idiots and over by the palm tree where much Kairi's disgust the Remains were sitting and joking around. For some reason Namine was always looking over there at those people for what reason Kairi knew. It was because of the groups bass player Roxas like Kairi said before Roxas was an okay guy he was really sweet at times. The red head never understood why Namine wouldn't talk to him, she was so shy and never really talked especially with a guy. Even so Kairi always envied the blonde because of her good looks, her talent for drawing, and her personality. Breaking away from her thoughts Kairi realized that everyone else had went ahead of her. "Hey wait up!" She called out running to catch up with them. Unknown to her that was being stared from the same direction that she had looked before.

**Xxxx**

Sora looked away from the red head that had ran down the street and back to his friends who were currently having a discussion on their next upcoming gigs. "We need new songs guys this years J-rock cover fest is coming up and we have nothing." Riku said picking up his guitar. "No what we need is to attract people so they can come and vote for us!" Tidus bellowed. "What we need is a new lead singer!" Roxas added. Everyone looked at him in surprised except Sora. "But Sora's great we don't need anyone else." Hayner said leaning against the tree. "Yeah!" Added Tidus. "I think that's a good idea." Sora said flatly. Everyone now turned their direction to Sora. "Besides my voice is getting kinda tired." He said with a smirk. "But where are we going to find one who speaks Japanese on short notice." Hayner asked. "I was told that there's this Japanese karaoke place down by the mall that most people go to let's check it out." Riku said leaning off of the tree throwing his guitar on his back. "Sounds like a plan. How about five o'clock today?" Sora soon following Riku's position. "Yeah!" They all said in unison. Come J-rock cover fest they wont know what 'em.

**Xxxx**

**Five o'clock**

**Kingdom Mall-The biggest mall in all of Destiny Island**

**Seventh Heaven Karaoke Bar/Diner**

The place was crowded with people mostly high school students. It had blue neon lighting with a dark pink glow. "Hello and welcome to Seventh Heaven what is the number of guest." Said a long haired woman with black hair. "Five please one will be here shortly." Kairi said opening her wallet. "Hey Kairi are you girls going up again." The woman asked. "As always Tifa." She said handing over the money. "Great!" Tifa said walking them over to the table. Giving them there menu's Tifa looked over at Kairi and nudged her making Kairi looked up at her. "Give Cloud my regards when you see him." She said with a smile. "No prob." Kairi smiled back and watched the woman walk away. _(A/N: You'll learn more about Cloud in the later chapters.) _After a few hours of watching talent after talent go up and sing Selphie was getting restless. "Kairi when are you going up!" Selphie asked annoyed. Kairi ignored her friend still watching the performer. "Even when I'm not here your still noisy." Everyone looked up to see Ollete staring at them smiling but more at Selphie. "I'll give up being noisy when you stop being late." Selphie commented. Ollete pulled out her chair and sat down next to Namine who was busy looking at the host that had just entered the stage. "Okay people the night is still young and we know there is a lot of talented people out there so raise your hand and come on up!" This caused Selphie to smile and look at mischievously Kairi. Feeling the stare Kairi looked at the shocked Selphie who scooted away from her. "What?" Kairi asked. "There's a huge ass spider crawling on your shoulder." Selphie said backing away. Hearing those words Kairi immediately jumped up from her chair she franticly dusted herself off not noticing that the stage was now on her. "Everyone put your hands for our next singer!" Kairi looked around as everyone was looking at her. She turned to her friends who looked just as shocked as her all except Selphie who had a smirk on her face. "Come on up!" She heard the host say. Turning back to the stage she smiled sheepishly and walked up but not before saying I hate you in a low voice making sure Selphie heard.

As she stepped on the stage the bright lights hit here again causing her took look away from its beaming rays. "Well look at this ladies and gentlemen are number one leading lady is back another night!" Kairi could hear the crowd cheering and screaming for her causing her to cover her ears. It wasn't like she never liked going up there it was just that feeling of nervousness she had always felt when singing in front of a big crowd I mean who wouldn't. You'd think she would be used to this by now after years of coming here. "Ano…Konbanwa minna-san! Hajimeshita Kairi Miyamoto desu yoroshiku onegai-shimasu! I'm going to sing Itou Yuna's Endless Story. Suddenly the music began to play giving Kairi the extra boost of confidence she needed. She closed her eyes tightly and began singing the melody.

_If you haven't changed your mind_

_Soba ni ite hoshii yo tonight_

_Tsuyogaru koto ni separate no_

_Osanasugita no_

_Every time I think about you baby_

_Ima nara ieru I miss you _

_Its so hard to say I'm sorry_

She opened her eyes slowly to get at the crowd then she immediately stopped singing when she saw a spiky haired boy enter the room the room along with some other boys. "Damn." She cursed under her breath. Everyone looked at her confused and somewhat upset she could hear the people scream for her to continue the song. Not wanting the audience to get ugly she continued. She didn't want the group of boys to notice her but she knew that it would happen because they were all now starring at her and pointing.

_Memories of our time together_

_Kesanaide kono mama don't go away_

_Atatakaku toke dashite tashikameru n_

_Yasashisa no shizuku kono mune ni hiro gattekusure_

_Setsunai hodo ni I'm missin' you_

_Kasaneta te hansanaide_

_Tatoeba kanau nara mou ichido_

_Anatano tame ni utaitai kono uta wo_

_Owaranai story taema nai Itoshisa de_

_Tell me why oshiete yo_

_Zutto eien ni_

The song came to a close and Kairi quickly rushed off stage hearing claps and whistles as she went. Quickly heading back to the table her friends clapping happily for her but she was in no mood for the applause. Seeing the look on her face Namine stopped clapping and got up to her. "What's wrong Kairi?" Namine asked. "There here!" She said panicking. "Who?" Yuffie asked looking around. "S…sora." She picking up her things. She looked up again to see the group of boys walking over to the table. "I'm gonna go home early call you guys later." She said walking off into a different direction. At that moment Sora and friends came around the three four girls. "Hey where did Kairi?" Sora asked looking around the area. Selphie scowled. "Like hell we'll tell you." She yelled. "Yeah its none of your business!" Added in Yuffie. "Listen bitch and bitchy…" Sora started. "Excuse me!" Selphie said jumping upcoming face to face with the young man. "Oh wait I'm sorry I meant Whores." He said with a smirk. "Sora…" Roxas whispered warningly. "No need to bring your mom into this Baka." Yuffie said patting his head. "Yuffie…" Olette whispered. "You're lucky I don't bring girls but I guess you're an exception right Yuffie?" This really pissed the girl off. Before she could knock some sense into this asshole Namine and Olette pulled the two girls away saying sorry quietly pushing them away from the scene. "Was that really necessary?" Riku asked walking back to the table. Sora and Roxas followed. "Just wanted to have a little fun." He murmured with a smile. "Your kinda fun always gets someone hurt or in trouble." Roxas commented sitting at the table. "Well look on the bright side I think we've found our new lead singer."

**R3aL: Man Sora your such an asshole!**

**Sora: Well you wrote this not me!**

**R3aL: Don't worry you'll be much nicer so whatever anyway I wanted to say this is the first chapter and chapter to will be put up soon! Um at the bar scene Hayner grabbed a table and were already ordering while Tidus started flirting with the new waitress Yuna. (Hehe) Just so you know the song in this chapter I had to write based of memory because I had no connection so if anything is wrong with the lyrics and the part where Kairi's speaks Japanese please tell me.**

**Sora: You talk too much.**

**R3aL: Shut up!**

**Sora: Make me!**

**R3aL: I can do one better I'll have you kiss Riku (Hears fan girls scream) instead of Kairi!**

**Sora: D…did I say you talk too much I meant you need to talk more and you're a wonderful writer! FAKE SMILES**

**R3aL: Just because you have a cute smile and good looks doesn't mean I won't do it!**

**Sora: Alright I'm sorry…**

**R3aL: Good! Good night everyone I hope you have a glorious week!**


	3. Aftermath

**R3aL: Okay chapter 2! Alright! I hope you guys enjoy this and please don't forget to Review when your done! I got a review saying how familiar it was to another story and I can assure that it is 100 original! I would never take something that isn't mine because 1 I would get caught and 2 I'm not that kind of person. **

**RE-edited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts.**

**Place: Kairi's Bedroom**

**Time: 10:45**

**Mood: Distress!**

Kairi was pacing around the room like there was no tomorrow. "Why the hell did they have to be there! Why couldn't they go back to whatever it is they do on Fridays! Why! Why! Why!" Kairi whispered not wanting to wake the rest of the family. "Now when I get to school they'll never let me live this down!" She added. After a few more minutes of pacing the room she stopped walked over to her pink sheeted bed. She laid there for a while not knowing what to do. "I'll just ignore them like always. Yeah that should work! Ignore them for the rest of the year!" Kairi smiled to herself thinking that this plan was sure going to work. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard the cell phone ring. She slowly looked over from her current position and listened to the ring tone. It was obviously Selphie because she had chosen a special ring tone for her. It was….Man Eater! Now Kairi knows who the song is directed to but what the lyrics say basically describes Selphie.

Ever since kindergarten Kairi had to either work hard to get Selphie out of trouble or spend money to keep her at bay. The young red head picked up the red color phone flipping it open placing it by her ear. "What?" She said angrily. I mean why wouldn't she be angry if it wasn't for her Kairi wouldn't have to deal with what was to come. "Geez! No need to sound so mad." Said the brown headed bubbly girl. "No need…no need! I can't believe you would say that knowing what happened." Kairi nearly yelled. "I think your overreacting. I mean its not like anything really happened. You left remember." Selphie in a flat tone. "Y…You're probably right. Kairi murmured.

Now there was silence neither of them knew what to say. "So what happened after I left?" Kairi asked. Hearing everything that had happened Kairi was so glad she didn't stick around. "So that's about it me and Yuffie were too mad to do anything else so we went home." Selphie finished saying. "Wow you poor thing." Kairi said chuckling. "Hey! I would have hit him if Ollete hadn't pulled me away." The somewhat bubbly/unhappy girl added in. "Thank goodness for Ollete." Kairi whispered. Pretending not to hear Selphie began speaking. "I won't be able to help out at restaurant tomorrow." This really brought Kairi's attention Selphie never gave up a day to stay at the restaurant/bar! Mostly because her favorite store was right next to it and she would sometimes leave Kairi there to do most of the work. "What? Why?" Selphie coughed a little and answered. " My mom has company over so I have to be there and entertain." Selphie said unpleasantly. "Right…"Kairi faintly said. It wasn't like she really needed Selphie since it was just minor work which they volunteered for just to keep the place running. It was practically the only place the girls had to hang out and they didn't want to see it be torn down. "I'm sorry." Selphie said sadly. " No I understand I'll see you Monday then." Kairi said. "Alright." Selphie said. Closing down her phone she placed pack on her dresser then lifted the sheet from under her and over her head. "Tomorrow's gonna somewhat of an okay day I can feel it." She said drifting to sleep.

**Xxxx**

**The next day**

**Place: Seventh Heaven Karaoke Bar/Diner**

Kairi lazily picked a plate from the table and placed in the bin. It had been five hours since she had entered the place and she was tired. She was working from washing dishes to taking out the trash it felt like the day would never end. She walked over. She made her way to the back room were the most of the workers were. "You know you didn't have to come in today we could handle the rest ya." Said a tall Hawaiian looking man around his late twenties. "It's okay really! I don't mind at all. This place is like a home to me and as such I should help." Kairi said handing the dishes to Wakka. "But a girl like you should be out with friends or at least with a guy." Hearing the word guy brought a faint blush to the young girl's cheek. Sure she had been friends with a lot of guys but never an actual boyfriend "Now Wakka don't barricade her with such things if she wants to work here then let her." Wakka and Kairi turned around to see a very beautiful women standing by the freezer. "Ah Lulu I'm just saying the girl should go out more." Lulu just stared at the man her eyes never leaving his gaze. "It's none of your business Wakka so stay out of it." Wakka caught the tension in her voice and quickly backed up putting up his hands. "Right whatever you say darling. Sorry Kairi don't take it personal ya?" Wakka said nervously. "No it's alright besides brother would be doing the same thing." Kairi said looking down at the plates. Lulu and Wakka looked at each other then back at Kairi.

The silence was there for about a moment until the double doors opened. "Uh…Kairi." Kairi looked up from her position and looked up to see a somewhat very tired Yuna staring at her. "Yeah?" She said in question. "There someone who said they wanted to see you they say your both classmates." Kairi face scrunched up in confusion who would want to see her now. Selphie was busy, Namine had art practices, Yuffie was at her karate class, and Ollete was out of town. She really wasn't expecting anyone. She followed Yuna out of the kitchen and into the Main hall. Kairi looked around for this so called class mate but there wasn't anyone she new around. "Yuna I don't see anyone here but you, me, that old couple over there and two spiky haired guys wav…ing at… me!" Kairi was now in shock seeing the same spiky haired boys who for some reason had a grudge against her was now waving at her with a big smile on their faces._" Roxas and Sora? Damn it!" _She mentally said. Yuna quickly went back into the kitchen not before nudging Kairi out of her trance. Kairi scanned the room again making sure her vision was good and to her dismay it was.

She slowly made her why towards the young boy and the closer she got the worse she felt_. "What are they going to say now? Were they here about last night? Would they really here to torture her in what she called her somewhat sanctuary."_ She stopped herself halfway contemplating on if she should just look the other way or stop being such a coward and just go up to him. The red head finally made her way to the boy and placed a fake smile on her face. "Hey Kairi can we talk?" Sora said with a cool smile. Kairi looked at him for a moment then nodded slowly. "Great! Is there a place that we can sit?" He asked looking around. Kairi was confused didn't he see the number of people before he came in. She looked around the restaurant a noticed a lot of people had already most of the seats. _"Damn how long did it take me to walk over here!"_ She said mentally. Looking around again she saw an open booth she pointed indicating for him to follow her. They past Waiters and Waitresses on the way and safely made it to the table without bumping into anyone. They both sat across from each other. After a while there was silence between the two until Roxas spoke. "So you know how to speak Japanese and you know about the band we have right." Roxas asked looking up at Kairi. Kairi just nodded slowly continuing to stay quiet. "Well we've been thinking about getting a new lead singer for this upcoming show we're going to do and…" Kairi was confused again. _"What's he trying to say? Isn't he going to rag on me or something." _This really confused the girl. "I'm not too good with things like these so I'll just say it. Kairi would you like to be in our band."

There was silence between the two. "Huh." Was all she could say. The Young dirty blonde stared at her with a disappointed look. "I said if you wanted to be in our band. Look if you don't want to do it…" "I didn't say that!" She said a little annoyed. "Then you'll do it!" She looked at him startled." I didn't say that either." After saying that Kairi got up and looked at the confused boy. "I'll think about it and give you my decision Monday okay?" Roxas then smiled happily and nodded in agreement getting up as well. "Don't waste our time." Sora said with a scowl then walked away. Both Roxas and Kairi frowned. "Just a heads up Sora will be looking for you by then. You know how he gets." Kairi only nodded. "See ya Monday." He said walking off trying to catch up to Sora. As the boy walked through the distance Kairi sighed in relief falling back in her seat. Never had she really been able to talked to one of them. That was a little nerve wrecking and they hadn't even have a decent conversation. She sighed again getting up and heading straight to the back of the restaurant.

The day was finally over Kairi had tiredly reached the top of the stairs of her fairly small home when she heard her name. "Kairi could you come down here please." Kairi mumbled under breath and turned around walking back down. Reaching the bottom she headed towards the kitchen where the sound was coming from. "Yeah mom." She answered walking up to her smiling mother who was holding the phone closely to her chest. "There's someone who wants to talk to you." The older woman said holding out the phone. Taking the phone away she held it up to her ears. "Hello." She said quietly. "Yo." It was a low and deep voice, hearing it made her smile brightly. Her mother also smiled and walked back to her duties. "How've you been?" The voice asked. "I've been good. How's work?" By the sound of her voice she noticed how nervous she sounded. Coughing a little she eased up a little to restate her question. "I mean is it good." "Yeah…yeah it's good. Everything ok? Any boys I should know about?" Kairi sighed in annoyance. "Cloud you sound like mom." There was a soft chuckle on the phone. "Just wanted to know if I should come down there and rough them up for ya." Kairi laughed. "I may be your little sister but I can take care of myself." She said in confidence which she knew was a total lie. "That's what I like to hear! Anyway I'll be in town for a few days I was thinking I could see you guys soon." Kairi gasped in excitement. "That sounds great!" She replied her voice never changing. "Alright! Well I gotta go tell mom I said bye." Cloud said. "Yeah." She said closing down the phone. That was just what she needed a call from her brother to make her happy. Kairi walked out of the kitchen leaving her mother to finish cooking. Walking back up the stairs and into her room, she plopped on her bed and stared at the sealing. Her eyes started to close as she drifted off into a deep and peaceful slumber.

R3al: Re-editing is so much fun!

Sora: Yeah it just proves how much of a screw up you are!

R3al: Meanie! Anyways I hope you like it!


	4. Outcome

R3al: Don't hurt me please! I just have a lot of writers block okay! This is what happens when you have 5 stories or more to work on. Please enjoy this fic and review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi looked out the window of her boring classroom and sighed softly._ "What have I gotten myself into?" _She thought lazily turning her head back to the front. Did she really agree to…that! What the hell was wrong with her! Her mind had drifted onto what happened that morning.

_Flashback_

_Kairi had just made it to her lockers as she opened she picked out a few books she would need for the day. As soon as she closed her locker a voice called her. "Have you made your decision yet?" An impatient voice asked startling Kairi making her drop her books. "Damn it cluts cant even hold books right." Kairi immediately looked before picking up her books. "Sora…" She whispered then looked down as fast as she could avoiding his gaze. "Well…have you decided?" He said again this time it sounded more annoyed than before. Kairi got off the floor and looked at him. Sora was leaning against one of the lockers with his arms folded across his chest. "I..I have..."She stammered. The boys eyes narrowed. "And!" He said wanting her to continue. Truthfully Kairi hadn't thought of her answer the whole time. What was she suppose to do? She had to come up with an answer now. "I will do it." After saying that she could have sworn she saw happiness in his eyes. "I will do it on one condition!" Sora turned his full body to face her with an eye raised. "What?" She put up one finger in front of him. "No more name calling got it. I want to be treated with respect." Sora just nodded. Kairi smiled at this. He was actually listening to her! "Anything else?" He asked sighing while putting his hands into his pockets . "No that should be it." She answered back. Sora said nothing for awhile but Kairi could tell he was plotting something. "I have one request of you though." Kairi looked at him confused and stepped back noticing a twinkle in his eyes. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around the girl pulling her up to his chest. Their eyes met in an instant. There was a small blush forming on Kairi's face her breath became ragged. "Just don't fall in love with me okay." He said in a low voice. Kairi widened her eyes and blushed a little more. She pushed him away when she notice the stares she got from students. "Trust me that wont happen!" Kairi said trying to keep her composure. Sora just smiled and but his hands back in his pockets."Now that we understand each other you should know that we'll meet up afterschool in the band room. Don't get yourself lost on your way there." Sora informed walking away from her. "I'm not as hopeless as you think." The red head remarked. Sora turned around and smirked. "We'll see." And with that he was gone. _

_End flashback_

Kairi bit the end of her pencil harshly almost breaking it. _"That damn asshole! Trying to get the better of me! Who wants to fall for that loser anyway?!"_ She mentally said the bell had rung indicating that class had been over. The last class of the day. Finally! Walking out of the class she stopped talking out her phone. She better tell Selphie and Namine to go without although Selphie wouldn't be to happy about the reason why. After doing that she walked to the dreaded music room to meet her fate. "Come on Kairi it won't be so bad!" She tried to motivate herself. Kairi stopped when she reached her destination. She touched the knob of the door but paused. " Okay you can do this Kai just turn the knob and…" "You just going to stand there or are you going in." Kairi turned startled at the voice. "Uh…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R3AL: Ha! Left it at a cliffy! Its really short but I hoped you enjoyed it. Well I'm tired so this will have to wait. Sorry but my bed is calling. Next Chapter: Practice


	5. What this about?

**R3AL: I HAVE RETURNED WITH A NEW CHAPTER! I want to thank the reviews I've gotten so far it has helped me a lot and don't worry the plot and stuff will make sense soon! As for the Japanese I will put the meaning at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the music that is being used!**

Kairi turned around and blinked blankly at the person in front of her. The person stared at her with a smile. "You must be Kairi right? I'm Tidus your in my science class."

Kairi still had a blank stare on her face making the blonde pout. "Geez that hurts Kai you don't even know me?" Tidus said with a hurt look. "N…no! I know you…it's just you surprised me is all." Kairi said quickly looking away. The boy laughed. "I'm just messing with ya." Kairi blushed in embarrassment. "So I hear your apart of the band now huh?" Kairi just nodded.

"Great! You're really helping us out!" Tidus gladly said. Kairi was at a loss of words. Sora needed her help! Realizing what he said Tidus put a hand over her mouth. "Don't tell boss he'll get me for that." Kairi smiled a little and nodded. "I won't but what exactly am I helping you guys out with?" Tidus smiled for like the millionth time. "You'll see!" He said looking at the confused girl. "What's that…?" Before she could even finish her question Tidus opened the door and pushed her in.

Kairi stumbled into the room but composed herself before she fell. She turned around and glared at Tidus who just rubbed his head smiling. "I didn't want us to be late." He said pointing for her to turn around. The red head did so and saw a couple of eyes looking at the both of them. Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Hayner were all looking at them…mostly her with amused faces. "Nice entrance as your first impression." It was Sora who spoke with a smirk on his face. "Wh...Whatever. Can we just start this please?" Kairi said glaring at the spiky haired youth.

"Fine." The smile leaving Sora's face. "Any questions before we do this?" He asked. "Yeah just one. Why do you need me? You guys seem good enough." Kairi questioned. Sora placed his hands behind his head. "That's the thing. We don't want to be good we want to be the best and you meet our criteria." He answered. Kairi was still confused. Hayner who had been twirling a pair of drum sticks in his hand noticed and said: "He means a girl with a voice like yours is probably the best we've heard in while and we need that." He finished. Kairi nodded understanding "Alright enough of that." Sora said getting up from his seat. Kairi watched him walk up her. He was getting too close for her comfort. "Now we have some questions for you." He said.

"Tidus chair!" Sora yelled. Immediately Tidus was there with a small rolling chair then suddenly Sora pushed Kairi into the chair as if she was a weightless doll. "What the hell." "Nihongo ga hanashimasu ka?" Sora asked immediately. Kairi for the fifth time that day looked at him. "What?" She asked. Sora sighed. "Nihongo ga hanashimasu ka?" He asked again. "Yeah…" She said slowly looking at the other members who really weren't paying attention to the two. "In Japanese please."Sora replied in a flat tone. Kairi truthfully never liked talking in Japanese but it never really hurt to do it now.

Questions kept coming and each time she answered them correctly. Things seemed to be going fine until Sora asked his final question. "Kyo nani iro-no shitagi tsuketeru no?" This made her face heat up. The damn bastard…why the hell will he ask a question like that! In a matter of seconds the chair Kairi had been sitting on was thrown directly at Sora's direction. It was only luck the boy missed what could have given him a concussion. "Nande sonna koto dekiru no!" Kairi yelled at the top of her lungs! It took every ounce of her being not to punch him dead in his face and…with the help of Tidus and Roxas she was able to refrain herself.

Sora just laughed at her and folded his arms. Roxas who was holding Kairi's arm frowned at Sora. "That had nothing to do with the any of this."He said letting her go. "Yeah boss if I knew what you said I would totally agree with Roxas!" Tidus said also letting her go. Sora just waved them off. "I was only kidding!" He said still in laughter. Trying her best to compose herself Kairi coughed trying to get the laughing boys attention. And it worked Sora soon stop laughing and returned to his serious expression. "Okay now that you past our little test its time to get started! Riku, Hayner set up the instruments!"Sora yelled. The two boys complied moving from their spots. "Tidus give Kairi the info on the contest and Roxas go get the printed lyrics."

A vain popped up on Roxas's head as he did what he was told. "God its like he's Hitler!" Kairi whispered to Tidus. "Sora isn't that bad. He just wants what's best for the group. He is the leader after all." Kairi only nodded and sat in the one of the vacant chairs and Tidus soon followed. "Okay so what's this thing all about." Kairi turning towards the blonde. "Well…"JapKor music nation" I think that's what it's called…" "Wait you don't even know the name?" Kairi asked in disbelief. Tidus only smiled. "Well I was never to good with names so I leave it to the others but going back to it. This is more of an audition type process than a contest where you show off you Kpop and Jpop skills. Every year a show is held on for aspiring artists and bands, whoever wins is signed onto the record label of their choosing. And every year there are different judges this year it's the whole band Remnant who will be judging." _"Remnant…? It sounds so familiar."_ Kairi thought. "Sora is so stocked cause his idol will be there. I'm sure you get where this is going right?" Tidus asked looking at the red head. "Yeah I guess." She replied but frowned remembering what he said in the beginning. "I don't know any Korean." Tidus brightened his smile. "Don't worry that's my specialty!" Kairi eyes widened. "You're Korean?"

"Born and raised! So is Riku!" He said pointing to the Silver haired boy who was tunning his guitar. Riku looked up. "I'm only half you idiot." He said continuing with what he was doing. Tidus frowned. "But still!"

Before she could say anything Kairi was handed a piece of paper with a couple of words on it. "What's this?" She asked looking at Roxas. "Its lyrics for the song we want to audition with. I'm sure you've heard it before."He finished saying. Kairi looked down at it in confusion. "Amazing"?" Kairi had to think back on what the song was about. "Oh! This was done by High and Mighty Color right?" Roxas nodded picking up his base guitar. "Glad to know you know it." He said. Kairi smiled looking back at the paper. "I think I can do this." She said with confidence. "Good now get up off your ass before…" "Alright you guys clear out the band students need their room." The voice made everyone turn quickly towards the door. It was a tall black man wearing a red suit with dreadlocks in his hair."Mr. Sebastian is it time already?" Sora asked laughing nervously. Mr. Sebastian was the music teacher and also the Kairi's favorite teacher he was the one that always encouraged her to sing along with his assistant teacher Ms. Ariel who was a very nice lady but she moved after getting married.

Mr. Sebastian looked around and saw Kairi then smiled then scolded at the young boy and narrowed his eyes. "You damn well know it is boy now clean up and get out! You got ten minutes!" And with that he left.

Sora hung his head down and sighed. "Alright clean it up!" He said walking over to Kairi. "What was that about?" She asked him pointing towards the door. "Mr. S lets us use the music to practice for a half hour then we leave so his students can come in." He replied. "Sometimes I wish we could find somewhere else. A place where we can practice longer..." After hearing that Kairi brain thought of an idea she then smiled at Sora. "I think I know the perfect place."

I'll end it right there but I hope this one is to your liking. Um…to clarify things Tidus and Hayner are not Japanese. Hayner is American and Tidus…you'll know eventually. And the man known as Mr. Sebastian is the one and only Sebastian from Disney's the little mermaid which I do not own.

Japanese words used

Nihongo o hanashimasu ka?

Do you speak Japanese?

Kyo nani iro-no shitagi tsuketeru no?

What color Underwear are you wearing today? (Naughty Sora!)

Nande sonna koto dekiru no!

How dare you!

In the next chapter is when they actually start practicing and as a little hint…Selphie and Yuffie are pissed.

That's all I can think of saying more to the story will be reveled and Cloud will show up soon so don't worry and please read and review.


	6. The witch!

R3al: Writers block seems to be a pain in the but! I try so hard to think then…*brain fart* but don't worry I've got something for this chapter! Nobody seemed to notice that when they were talking about the lyrics for Kuroi Namida I put the song by Mika Nakashima but it was sung by Anna Tsuchiya. Sorry guys I had Mika on the brain when I did it. So on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any of the songs that is use or going to be used!

"Aw come on Tifa please! I really don't ask for anything and it's really important to me!" Kairi was practically on her knees begging the woman. It had all started when Kairi had gotten an idea to let the group practice at Seven Heaven. It was a Karaoke bar after all and people need some live entertainment. That's what the young red heads been to tell the owner. "I don't Kairi I mean…" Tifa's face looked unsure and skeptical. "If you had live entertainment here then more people would come and that would bring great business right?"

"Well…" Tifa bit her lip still unsure of what she was agreeing to. Kairi eyes looked watery and her lips pouted. "Please Tif…."

"That might've worked with your brother but it won't work with me missy!"

Kairi still kept the face and pouted her lips even more. "This is the most important thing to me please!"

"Let 'em ya." Wakka said walking towards them. "Even you know we need the money and more people." Tifa let out a sigh and looked at her orange haired friend. Wakka only smiled but that smile soon turned to a look of pain when Lulu came and hit him on the head. "And you know its impolite to ease drop on others conversation." Wakka only laughed while Kairi and Tifa giggled. "But he is right. We do need more people." Lulu commented.

"I…I guess your right." She turned back at Kairi with a look of approval."Thank you so much Tifa!" Kairi practically screamed hugging the woman."Alright! Alright! Their practice limit is 2 hours got it and only on Tuesdays, Wednesday, and Fridays." Kairi nodded her head happily then walked out the door not before mouthing the words thank you to Wakka and Lulu who smiled at her waving.

Kairi walked home humming to herself. Even though she regretted doing this at first she was actually looking forward to performing. Despite the fact that she had to work with an ass like Sora Kairi had high hopes. She felt her phone vibrate indicating she got a text. When she flipped open the item her eyes widened in shock.

**Missed Calls: 47**

**Caller: Selphie**

She cursed under her breath forgetting that her over reacting best friend was who she texted about the whole ordeal. Contemplating on whether or not to re-dial or not but also found the text message she had just received. Exiting out of the missed calls she clicked on the new message.

Caller: 231-435-6678

"_Hey it's me Roxas just wondering if you were able to find that place for us?"_

Kairi texted back as she continued to walk.

"_Yeah it's a done deal I'll give you more info tomorrow."_

She closed down her phone finally reaching her house. Opening the door she yelled out for her mother. "Mom I'm home!" There was no answer she looked in the living room and in her mothers bed room but no sign of her. Her finally destination was the kitchen hearing the plates clanging she smiled. "Hey mom guess what?!" Kairi yelled walking into the kitchen. "I…" She stopped herself when she saw someone in the room with her but it just wasn't just anyone it was…

"Why that look Kai why not a hug for your big brother." The person said.

"Cloud!" She screamed.

_

**Somewhere in the area**

"Are you really accepting this offer?" A man's voice said into the phone. "Why not I'm sure my old band mates won't mind me popping up seeing as our leader or ex-leader is…"

"Sephiroth." The man sighed. "You're lucky the police didn't do much damage. What happened back then won't happen again right?!" This time her soft voice rose to a more forceful and demanding one. Sephiroth smiled to himself. "No problem besides I know one person who's dying to see me." And with that the call ended.

-

**Sora's house**

"What she say?" A bored sounding Sora asked continuing to play Left 4 dead. Roxas who had been watching him shrugged. "She'll tell you tomorrow." Sora sighed in frustration and paused the game causing Roxas to look at him in surprise. "Dude the safe house!" He yelled. "That can wait! Now tell me what she said!" Sora voiced equally matched Roxas's. "All Kairi said was yeah and she'll give us more details tomorrow!" Roxas replied. Sora murmured to himself and got up from his seat walking into the kitchen. "Sora! Come on your so close!" Roxas called out. "If you want to win so badly then you play it." He countered back opening the fridge. Roxas huffed crossing his arms.

"You know you're better at this game than I am!" The dirty blonde whined. Sora laughed looking in the fridge for a drink. He pulled out two cans of orange soda throwing one to Roxas who caught it easily. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were afraid to play." Roxas glared at his cousin. "Why the hell would you say that?" He asked. Sora took a sip of his soda. "Because I have two controllers yet you refuse to play." Roxas's said nothing for a while his eyes averting his cousins. Sora smirked walking back to the couch. "Knew it." Roxas threw a pillow at him. "It's not that! It's just…it's just." Sora truly looked at his cousin and saw the fear in his eyes. "The Witch is scary as hell especially when she's walking around crying! Do you know how many times I watched you and Riku play and I pray to god she doesn't see you guys!"

Then there was silence Sora stared blankly at his cousin wondering what the hell he just heard. It felt like minutes past until the brown haired teen burst into laughter almost falling off the couch causing his cousin to glare at him. "Roxas are you freaking kidding me!" Sora exclaimed still in laughter. Roxas threw a pillow at Sora who dodged falling to the floor. Still laughing he put up a hand as a sign of truce. "Ok! Ok! Damn!" Calming with his laughter he looked at the angry boy in front of him. Smiling he said. "What would your precious Namine say if she heard this!"

Hearing this Roxas face flared a bright red and gave a warning look to Sora. "Don't sweat it I wont say anything! You too need to confess your love or something this thing between you too" The smile never left his face but Roxas wasn't amused. "Whatever." Roxas said flatly turning away from Sora. Sora frowned walking over to Roxas. "Aww come on Roxy I didn't mean it!" Sora said sitting next to him but the boy didn't turn around. "Roxy! Sonnani ___Okoranaide yo!" Sora whined. Roxas still remained silent until he was pounced on by his cousin. "What the hell?!" Roxas yelled. Sora only grinned. "This looks so gay but I got you to talk to say something." With that Roxas was released. "Any way the competition is 2 weeks away and we aren't even ready that girl better come through." Sora said composing himself returning to his game. "Same here. I heard that this year some changes were made but I was told that its nothing too serious."_

_"__Uh huh." Sora replied totally in the zone of his game. "But you know whose gonna be there?" Roxas asked setting himself next to his cousin. "Who?" Sora said unconsciously. "Organize 13." This caused Sora to pause what he was doing and turning to his cousin grimacing. "I don't give a damn they aren't even 13 members." He said turning back. "Not anymore and don't forget that their guitarist is the niece of one of the surprise Judge." Roxas corrected him. "Whatever we'll still kick their asses and rub it in Axel's faces when we win." Sora said confidently shooting down another zombie. Then their was silence between them. Until Roxas jumped up startling Sora. "What?!" Sora shouted looking wild-eyed at Roxas. Roxas's face was pour white. "The witch…"_

_

* * *

_

___**Lol that's about it Reviews will be nice. Thanks!**_

___**Japanese MEANING**_

___Don't be mad at me _


End file.
